


mis-text.

by laevatein



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I don't know I had the idea so this happened, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: When Zen sends a photo to the wrong person, it evolves into the unthinkable.





	

There were times when frustration inhibited him, giving into mild temptations and preying on willing victims in the industry. Most were fellow actors who were up for random hook-ups, though Zen normally kept it to phone conversations and nothing more.

  
Sometimes the occasional picture was exchanged, nothing too risque to risk exposure. Just enough to tease. Even if the pictures did somehow get leaked, if anything they would more than likely still work in his favor so he never concerned himself with such.

  
It was important to unwind sometimes anyways. Not having a partner made him rely on himself or singular moments such as this.

  
Although sending the teasing picture of his shirt hiked up, fingers lingering dangerously close to the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans as if to insinuate what lied beneath...

  
It was all well and good until he realized he sent it to the _wrong_ person.

  
Luck was not on his side with the trust fund kid's name being so close to one who was actually supposed to receive such a telling photograph.

  
Immediately Zen freaked out. Letting out an undignified noise, he gripped his hair and realized how he was also still signed into the RFA chat.

  
Not even thinking about how everyone could see this chat later on if they so chose to, defenses were put up and words hastily typed out.

  
**Jumin Han has signed on.**

  
ZEN: You weren't supposed to see that!

  
Jumin Han: Well the damage has been done. Is this how you seduce all the girls?

  
ZEN: **No !!**

  
Jumin Han: Right..well is that the only one or is there more?

  
ZEN: What? Why do you want to see more? Are you a closet pervert or something..?"

  
Jumin Han: No. But if I'm going to be subjected to this, I might as well give you my opinion on it. You should feel lucky to have such a privilege.

  
ZEN: -___- Lucky isn't the word I'm thinking of right now...

  
Jumin Han: ... **Send the photo.**

  
There was some apprehension, but still Zen bit his lower lip and found himself already contemplating giving into Jumin's demands. It wasn't as if he could escape this now. The damage was done. What else could possibly happen?

  
The way his cock hardened at the thought of Jumin looking at his photographs with an approving stare was something he tried not to focus on too. It had to be his frustration overall that was making him feel such things - right?

  
There was no way in hell he actually liked and was attracted to Jumin.

  
Even though he was good looking but still --

  
ZEN: I took one more but...you're not going to be a jerk and send these to anyone right?

  
Jumin Han: I wouldn't risk the reputation of RFA, so no.

  
ZEN: Okay.

  
The text notification went off, forcing the heir to divert away from the chat long enough to look over the picture Zen had privately texted him. His face was hidden, no trace of a hint as to who it could be in sight. The only segments of him revealed were the pale skin dipping down his chest to his abs and a hand pushed into his boxers and fisted around what had to be his cock. The barrier of clothing blocked such a view though, leaving it to the imagination yet again.

  
All Jumin did at first was give a blunt click of his tongue.

  
ZEN: Jumin...?

  
ZEN: JUMIN?

  
ZEN: DAMMIT TALK TO ME !!

  
Jumin Han: ........

  
Jumin Han: You know what a picture won't do.

**  
[ Incoming Call from Jumin Han ]**

  
The sudden sound of Jumin's foreboding ringtone echoing throughout the room caught Zen so off-guard he nearly dropped his phone. Nervousness formed as he bit his lower lip, hating himself for swiping his finger across the screen to answer the call.

  
"Wha-why are you calling me like this all of the sudden?"

  
Jumin hardly spared any time in his line of questioning.

  
"Were you turned on when you took these?"

  
"What..."

  
The shock was evident in Zen's tone, words trailing off as he tried to understand Jumin's intentions here.

  
A swift rebuttal was given. "Were you hard?"

  
Zen swallowed uneasily. "...No - why does that matter?" He was wavering in his tone in a failed attempt to lie.

  
"You just looked like you were...thinking about something rather pleasing."

  
"...Again - why do you care?"

  
For some reason Zen could feel his cock stirring to life yet again as Jumin continued in his incessant need to know. It had him feeling far too warm, words becoming much breathier while trying to keep a somewhat steady hand on his sanity which was fading fast.

  
"Zen I always care."

  
\-- Though it completely _broke_ after hearing Jumin's confession.

  
Such subliminal feelings and minute understandings had only started to etch out from Jumin since the party. Could it really be that...he was learning to express himself? It seemed that way given how forward he was being now. Were these sort of thoughts...always locked away in his mind? Did they play out when he saw or spoke to Zen...?

  
"Now, I want you to touch yourself - listen to my voice and touch yourself."

  
It wasn't as if Zen could deny how his body was already giving into such a demand. A shiver traced down his spine, heart beat racing that much more while his fingers tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants to free his cock. Soon he found himself easing back onto the sheets, phone cradled as close to his neck as possible while Jumin's voice reverberated in the room through the speaker.

  
"Y-Yeah..?"

  
"Mmm..slowly stroke yourself...are you already wet..?"

  
A low hiss was made by Zen, fingers pressing at the tip of his cock to drag along some of the pre-cum that had indeed already formed. The entire concept of phone sex was always a favorite of his, and for some reason the oddly forbidden idea of doing it with Jumin of all people...

  
Shamefully it only made him feel hotter.

  
"J-Jerk.."

  
A chuckle came across the line, the faint sound of obscene smacking only making Jumin all the more pleased.

  
"Now, now...is that any way to speak to me baby..?"

  
The usage of such an endearing term in that sensual term only pried a whimper from Zen, hips pushing up to thrust his cock harder against his palm and fingers.

  
There was a sound of a bottle opening heard on the other end of the receiver causing a pleased smirk to tug just slightly along Jumin's lips.

  
"Push your fingers inside...spread yourself wide...imagine it's my cock..."

  
How easily Jumin was unraveling him served to inwardly annoy Zen, although it also added to that tension and frustration Jumin naturally brought out of him. Still his darker thoughts and desires aligned in favor of what was being spoken, making his fingers push in deeply to slip against his prostate. A rush of pleasure made his thoughts cease for a moment, Jumin's voice suddenly bringing him back and making him push his fingers in and out.

  
"I'd love to mark along your perfect skin...right on your neck where everyone would know you've been claimed."

  
The images never ceased with how Jumin spoke, only riling Zen up more and more. He could practically feel the man's breath on him, their bodies pressed close and moving together in that intense moment. Jumin would drag his fingers through silver locks, tugging his hair and forcing his cock in deeper - _harder_ \- just like Zen would want.

  
"Will you make a mess for me..? I bet you'd look even more beautiful covered in my cum.."

  
There was a distinct hitch in Jumin's voice then, so much so that Zen couldn't mistake it even with his own shuddering breaths. It made him recognize the realness of what was happening. Just knowing he was having such an affect on Jumin only served to push Zen over the edge. The warmth spread throughout his body, fingers curling inside as his cock throbbed in his grasp. A distinct utterance of Jumin's name came within a broken moan, body trembling in the midst of his orgasm.

  
Streaks of cum covered his stomach and hand, making a perfect mess just as Jumin asked of him. Staring at the ceiling, he soaked up that blissful feeling before realizing just what had truly occurred.

  
That chuckle was heard once more, a relaxed and almost somber tone heard from the heir.

  
"If you're home now...I believe I should have my driver pick you up."

  
The suggestion was one he normally would have immediately protested but --

  
"...Yeah all right...but keep that cat away from me."

  
"...Don't worry...you'll be my sole focus tonight."


End file.
